Territory
by awakenstate09
Summary: I decided to make a supernatural element to the Reese/Bianca coupling and make Reese a supernatural being there's a lot of slash...The story follows revelation and The Unusual which are Twilight and Buffy crossovers...
1. How it ended after the Unusual

_Territory _

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part one_

_Reese was in Italy that fateful day then the ball in her face and the next thing there are dates, kisses and there are names…..Erica, Kendall, Zach, Greenlee and Babe…They would footnotes and Reese told Bianca about knowing that she was gay but never admitting it. She told on how her parents didn't accept her. Everything was told before Reese made her presence at Pine Valley with Miranda..There was so much more history as well, the night where Reese took Maggie hostage after killing her hybrid sire Cecelia. _

_**Maggie woke up and she saw a very pissed off vamp name Reese. "What are you going to do kill me?" Maggie asked and Reese responded, "You stalked the woman I love, the woman you loved at one point and you hurt her." Maggie laughed and said, "If you kill me, Bianca would never forgive you. She has a big heart and it would break to see me dead. Oh Reese, what do you think about that bitch?" Reese laughed a little bit and said, "You know that's the funny part because you aren't going to move from this spot." "Why is that?" Maggie asked and they both laughed. Reese showed the reflection of the C-4 that was attached and then showed the tiny razor like wires bound on Maggie's arms or legs. "You move, you die and so it's your choice." Reese said and left. **_

_**When Reese came home, Bianca looked up and said, "What did you do to the thing that looks like Maggie?" Reese kissed Bianca and said, "She will never cross you again, my love." **_

_Christmas day, Gabrielle was sleeping and Reese's head was right behind Bianca's. Reese loved watching her sleep so much and…_

"_**Reese…" Bianca said and Reese responded trying to wake up. "I want you right now." Bianca smiled and turned they kissed so soft. When Reese looked at her love, she rolled on top of her and slowly took of Bianca's top pajamas. Reese had that look in her eye with a gleam and the things they will do right now. Bianca kissed Reese softly on her bottom lip and Reese met her lips on top of Bianca's. **_

_Bianca knew everything about Reese and Reese knew everything about Bianca. They had a plan, it was perfect…._

_**Make love whenever they want and Reese un-button her shirt all she wants. Bianca kisses Reese's fingers and guides them between Bianca's legs. Reese gives Bianca what she wants as Bianca invites her in. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Territory _

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two_

_Four O'clock in the morning, Bianca passed out and Reese was asleep on top of her. The heirs were asleep and one of these days there will be a third then a fourth and then a fifth. Bianca is such a strong woman, she's a Kane, she has to be and yet when she's in bed with Reese. She's someone else. All she wants is more of Reese, she will stop when she wants and start when she wants. Reese loves every minute of this passion because this is real. Even when they would go through moments with Bianca's pregnancy and Reese's life, Bianca thought Reese was something out of a movie but she was real than anything she was. _

_At five o'clock in the morning, they actually slept in and then it was six then seven, here comes Miranda. As she's met by both of her moms they wake up and Miranda takes Reese. Bianca looks in on Gabrielle and she's so soft, she's so sweet. They will be the two Kane women because soon the Williams line will begin. It will be the Williams-Montgomery legacy._

_**As Bianca sat near her sister, Bianca let her know this: "I wish you could hear me, just me and you right now. My shift begins. Reese and I have a plan, it's crazy but it's a plan. I look at the history of her line, she's like us Kendall. Reese's mother should have continue it but they only had her and her father threatened to expose her on what she really is…So they made Reese's hell and so when she accepted who she really is. Her mother turned against her. "God Kendall I wish you could see." Bianca said and Kendall was behind her in spirit….**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Territory _

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Three_

_Reese was working on designs in the corner of Confusion and J.R. walked in, Reese looked up with serpent-like eyes then she went back to her design. She looked up again and they was David Hayward. She put down her pen and realize that she wasn't going to get any work done. Amanda walked in and Reese decided to play nice, Amanda was too stupid to know what Reese really was thinking. _

"_**She's trying to get J.R. to fall off the wagon." A voice sounding like Kendall said and then something else played. "Welcome to Pine Valley speaks; Fusion has been met with public Scrutiny as it was discovered Amanda taking money from Chief of State David Hayward to make J.R Chandler fall off the wagon." Reese held her head as one of the gifts of being what she is that she would have to teach her children was how to control when the visions and voices of the future comes. She never saw Bianca coming but these were headaches. Reese did her best to be polite and hope Bianca came quickly, even if she was going to do that later on. Bianca did and Amanda left because Amanda wasn't on Bianca's happy list. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Territory _

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Four_

"_Honey, I had another one." Reese said and Bianca got her up, Bianca took Reese to the bathroom. "Are you okay?" Bianca asked and Reese responded, "You know these don't bother me unless it's going to hurt someone who you or I love.." Reese told her about Amanda and then about David, J.R……Bianca was blown away because she knew all parties were capable of this. Bianca then took off her jacket and brush her soon to be wife's face, they kissed many times. "Why aren't you running away?" Reese asked and Bianca responded, "Because it's the truth besides when a man who you believe his straight tells you he wants to be a woman, everything else is possible." Reese laughed and Bianca responded, "Besides I think dating a vampire is hot and very sexy because I know how protective I feel with you." Bianca showed her arm and Reese hand between Bianca's legs as Reese fed off Bianca's arm, Reese felt her lover's warmness. Thank God they locked the door and Bianca did her best to mute herself. Reese stopped then slowly guide Bianca to the wall and with their eyes locked on one another. The intensity, the thoughts that would read to each other was enough as they walked out of the bathroom, there was so much to look forward too…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Territory _

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Five_

_Reese walked in and was in front of Annie's room. Reese had the power to disguise herself from anything electronic and opened the door to find Annie restraint…She close the door and Annie saw her then playing the delusion of a little girl. Reese bound her mouth shut and showed those serpent eyes. "Bianca's mother could have died because of you and now you will shut up while I make you feel what she felt…" Reese said and as Reese took her hand away that cover Annie's mouth, Annie couldn't talk…Reese went back out and brought in her bag. They would of sharp instruments and Reese started to stabbed Annie very slowly through her body making sure she missed the organ…Annie was crying and after five of these stabbed wounds. Reese left them in there Annie screamed over and over again as her mouth was muted shut…Reese just looked at her fingernails as Annie was screaming and she lean over. "My great grandmother was the other woman of the impaler Vald, she taught generation of us and I learned from my grandmother. Don't worry you're not going to die" Reese said and then took the knives out slowly then left. As she got in her car, she concentrated and Annie was able to speak as she led out a scream. As she came home, Reese walked into the door and she was mommy. Bianca looked at Reese nodded her head and Bianca knew what had happened…Poor Annie she was wounded but she live…Up next David…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Territory_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Six_

_**As Bianca and Reese went to battle traffic**_

_**Make sure they are warm, so no one get sick.**_

_**Looking around wandered where the narrator is coming from**_

_**Bianca's one-piece ready for Reese to get some. **_

_**Making Bianca warm and nestle **_

_**As she writes down vows with her pencil!**_

_Bianca's mission was with the girls in line to see Santa with brats in front and mothers who should have been clipped the minute they reach eighteen. Bianca should stop those thoughts, they do sound mean. Miranda holding close to mom and Reese does the shopping. Bianca is the nice one in holiday shopping her lover is the beast within. Reese stalks with her eyes to make sure she grabs her first, if anyone gets on her nerves, she knows how to curse. You see Reese is positive and happy person to most, Holiday shopping she just becomes the host. She got the first item for Miranda and then the second. She then went to get the present for Bianca and then someone else wants what Reese has in mind. Bianca was worried about any human coming between what Reese wants for her girls._


	7. One More time

_Territory_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Seven_

_All those girls look at Bianca with laughs because they went to high school with her and all of these girls Bianca ignores. Miranda very much in a happy little world where most people know who daddy was then a twenty-six year old woman name Marty walks in back of her. The outfit that people should run up and tell her, It's fifteen degrees skank and please could you eat something. Bianca ignored it and interacted with the kids. Marty acknowledged her and Bianca was polite. Marty saw the kids with fake delight and Marty told about her life in Paris, Marty needed someone to notice her why not a local celebrity. Bianca was polite and Marty told her about her boyfriend. "So, are you still gay or did you grow out of it?" Marty asked. Now Reese is new to being gay but as for jealous…._

"_Actually, she's very gay and I'm her very jealous fiancé, you could call me Reese." Reese said and will not recall the events that took place. Reese is nice and a good person three hundred and sixty-four days, notice I didn't say sixty-five. Marty back away very quietly but remembered to flash certain eyes then telegraph who her sire was named Cecelia._

_I think you might have scared her." Bianca said and Reese replied, "She's Cecelia's." Bianca gave her a look. Miranda was talking to Gabrielle being a good little sister as Bianca was wandering what gift Reese got her and the customer that was screaming, "Please don't let her near me! She's the devil! She's the devil!" The customer was carried on saying and Reese nod her head, "I have no idea who that woman was."_


	8. Chapter 8

_Territory_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Eight_

_Reese said and as they would going to exit, no one got hurt. One person had to spoil it and there was Marty's mouth, "I don't know what she sees in Bianca, I always thought she was kind of fat, it was so easy for Cecelia." Marty said and Bianca with Reese smiled so sweetly then as they looked at Marty they waved ever so gently. It's the first Christmas together and people should be nice. As they all went back to Zach and Bianca gave her the ring, everyone went to sleep but Bianca and Reese. Calling the nannies so quietly with razor in hands, they came ever so quietly as the starts of a plan. Bianca and Reese drove quietly to an address they found, cops wouldn't come and baseball bats are fun. Marty woke up that morning and she had a perfect little plan for her own model idea of Christmas; it will be Versace, diamonds and a Porsche…._

_Well, she was trapped inside the room as the police had come, the car she was going to get from Christmas had been destroyed somehow. The funniest thing because Marty had no insurance or Security system and Reese's questionable pass, the Versace clothes would in little pieces all over the floor and the diamonds would missing….. As Marty was in the dark because of the snow and she went to file a report as well. The sun came however, the funniest thing happened Marty went up in flames and Christmas day of 2008 will be remembered by name….Reese send greeting cards to the Cullens and Alice told her that Maggie is still perfect bound _


End file.
